Magic (Bastard Bonds)
There are six veins of magic, including five pure veins and the "Null" vein, Arcus. # Arcus # Lux # Max # Nix # Pox # Rex Arcus "Arcus is the Null Vein. It is the simplest form of impure magic and also the most flexible." Being the most simple form of magic, characters with this alignment has no weakness compare to the five pure veins, and their blast attacks moderately effective again all of them. As it rests partway between different veins, any attempts to combine two pure veins of magic will result in Arcus. Lux "Lux is the Vibrant Vein. It is radiant and judgement, and it infuses the souls of the innocent and the divine." * Items with the trait Luxalign can change the equipped's align to Lux, while Luxmana only affects magic attack. * Creatures with the trait Luxsoul will be aligned with Lux instead. Recruitable creatures with this trait include: Actaeon, Aesthedra, Asterion, Behemoth, Bile/Fire/Ice/Steel Exarch, Cerberus, Gigas, Grendel, Homunculus, Humbaba, Jotunn, Lammasu, Lilim, Matsutaka, Myconid, Nidhogg, Shisaa, Thrall, Typhoon, Utlunta. Those infused with Max or Pox take additional damage from Lux. * Curse: Dazed, the target will miss often in combat. * Boon: Those affected by grace is guided by invisible hands, they will rarely miss in battle. Max "Max is the Violent Vein. It is raw power and overwhelming, indiscriminate destruction. It infuses the souls of the demon and werebeasts." * Items with the trait Maxalign can change the equipped's align to Max, while Maxmana only affects magic attack. * Creatures with the trait Maxsoul will be aligned with Max instead. Recruitable creatures with this trait include: Alpha, Arthrotan, Ashlord, Baelor, Bogeyman, Butcher, Chactotan, Corpugon, Crinos, Cyclops, Demon Creep, Dragon, Drake, Fiend, Hagen, Ifreet, Imp, Lamia, Manaha, Minotaur, Netherlord, Oni, Patriarch, Pharaoh, Primordial Ooze, Rakshasa, Revenant, Rooteater, Sphinx, Titan, Wendigo, Worg, Youma. Those infused with Lux or Nix take additional damage from Max. * Curse: Pain will cause one to take more damage in combat, and resist healing. * Boon: Rage will cause their enemies to accumulate risk and fumble more often. Nix "Nix is the Variants Vein. It is chaos and impermanence, and it infuses the souls of hybrid and shapeshilter." * Items with the trait Nixalign can change the equipped's align to Nix, while Nixmana only affects magic attack. * Creatures with the trait Nixsoul will be aligned with Nix instead. Recruitable creatures with this trait include: Arachne, Chimaera, Direcrab, Djinn, Dullahan, Emperor Crab, Ettin, Fomorian, Fury, Gorgon, Gremlin, Harpy, Hermit, Hydra, Incubus, Jorogumo, Morlock, Mould, Orthros, Sahaguin, Shaitan, Shapeshifter, Siren, Skinchanger, Slime, Stormwitch, Surrogate, Troll, Wisp, Witch. Those infused with Max or Rex take additional damage from Nix. Curse: Nexus make the affected easily torn apart by magic, and unable to ward effectively. Boon: Focus helps deal more damage when casting spells against enemies. Pox "Pox is the Virulent Vein. It is entropy and decay, and it infuses the souls of the unclear and the undying." * Items with the trait Poxalign can change the equipped's align to Pox, while Poxmana only affects magic attack. * Creatures with the trait Poxsoul will be aligned with Pox instead. Recruitable creatures with this trait include: Banshee, Bantam, Boggare, Boneslime, Draugr, Ectoplast, Fresh Zombie, Ghost, Goblin Fighter/Mage/Rogue, Kobold, Lantern Wight,Lilith, Llorona, Mohrg, Moonrat, Mummy, Nosferatu, Phantom, Pygmy, Ratling, Skeleton, Succubus, Troglodyte Fighter/ Mage/Rogue, Vampire, Wraith, Zombie. Those infused with Rex or Lux take additional damage from Pox. * Curse: Poison saps the life force of a target, slowly and over time, but it cannot kills the target and will left them with 1 HP. * Boon: Shadowcloak makes one becomes difficult to get hit by attacks and magic. Rex "Rex is the Verdant Vein. It is growth, energy, and life, and it infuses the souls of plants and animals." * Items with the trait Rexalign can change the equipped's align to Rex, while Rexmana only affects magic attack. * Creatures with the trait Rexsoul will be aligned with Rex instead. Recruitable creatures with this trait include: Aurochs, Bugbear, Catoblepas, Centaur Archer/Spearman, Crone, Direbear, Direpottamus, Diretiger, Direwolf, Draconian, Dryad, Gargoyle, Gevaudan, Gigajack, Gnoll, Hag, Landshark, Mammoth, Manticore, Org, Sasquatch, Saurian, Savage, Spriggan, Werewolf, Whelk, Wildman, Wyrm, Wyvern, Yeti. Those aligned with Nix or Pox take additional damage from Rex. * Curse: One will be entangled, finding it difficult to move or dodge in combat. * Boon: With vigor, the affected deals extra damage with weapon attacks.